Arby & the Chief's intimate experience
by thehoodrat
Summary: A smut fic of just hardcore sex Arbiter tops first chapter I might make a second chapter and Chief tops
1. Arbiter fucks Chief

The Arbiter had a king sized cock, about 9 inches and almost as thick as the Chief's hand. It was long and thick and about the same color as the rest of The Arbiter's body Both of them were naked in Chief's pad nearby a military installation close to New Mombosa. This hadn't been their first intimate encounter. Battle Bonds are accepted among sangheili and inter-species relationships are uncommon. They were both in bed Arbiter was hovering over John as he lay down moaning, his scaly hand pumping Master Chief's erection. Thel smiled his mandible's clicking together, he moved up on the bed bringing his throbbing gray wood next to the Chief's mouth throbbing hard with every beat of Arbiter's heart. Thel panted roughly twice and in a low sultry voice said "Suck and Swallow Demon".

Thel moaned softly as John took the sangheili member into his mouth tracing his tongue under the Arbiter's thick head and swirling over every groove and vein. Thel's hands went to grip Chief's head as he swirled and sucked his way down the shaft Arbiter gasped floating in sexual pleasure. He couldn't resist thrusting upward slightly a low moan followed by a trailing groan sounding out his pleasure. The Arbiter looked down locking eyes with John as he took his sangheili penis deep into his throat and hummed. Arbiter couldn't contain his moan of pleasure growling as he forced his head down the rest of the way, gagging the Chief for a second surprised by the sudden act of carnal desire and the pure display of masculinity. Arbiter thrusted roughly deep into his throat for a bit his testicles repeatedly smacking the Chief's chin.

He pulled out suddenly moving back and grabbing the Chief roughly by the waist and dragging him close to him. Pulling up the Chief's thighs he positioned his cock at the Chief's entrance and thrusted in deep his testicles smacking against the Chief's ass this time all in one motion. John moaned in slight pain and pleasure his saliva providing an adequate amount of lubrication. The Arbiter moaned as well grinding roughly balls deep against him in pleasure also helping Chief adjust to the fullness of his invasion. The Arbiter layed back and pull the spartan into his lap still balls deep inside and asked "Demon are you ready for the pounding of your life?"

John was about to say something sarcastic but was interrupted as Arbiter pulled out slightly shoved upwards into him with the full force of his lower body. His balls slapping erotically against his ass again then again and again until John had his eyes closed and was moaning in pleasure. Arbiter breathed heavily bucking in a constant pace his balls slapping regularly now in a fast staccato rhythm short groans accompanied each forceful breath he takes. "You like this cock don't you Demon?!" He yells in a forceful tone Arbiter rises up and folds John's legs back even further, until they are near his head. Allowing him to force a little more of his cock in, the slapping becomes even louder partly because of the slight increase in effort by The Arbiter and the new position. Master Cheif can't hold it in anymore he moans loudly "Oooooh Aaaarbiter! I'm goooona fucking cum!" Arbiter realizes the Chief's imminent orgasm (and feels his own coming as well) grabs his penis giving long fast tugs from base to tip while continuing to pound into him. John lets out a loud lustful cry as he ejaculates in 7 long spurts splattering Arbiter's hand and he leans down taking the Demon's erupting penis into his mouth while pounding into him until Chief falls back exhausted. Thel grabs the Demon's hips and pounds into him roughly and relentlessly his pace doubling as his orgasm draws closer. He stares at the Spartan's ass with an expression dumb ecstasy as it ripples and jiggles with every thrust and buck. Feeling his pleasure peak Thel lets out a long rising moan as he can't hold it in he thrusts deep in his moan turns into a yell as he's fucks him roughly through his own orgasm spewing his cream deep into while pounding into the Chief. Churning his cream pie into a frothy mess all well Chief Is moaning he just experienced the greatest sex in his life gay or straight. Arbiter's orgasm is subsiding he moans softly as his thrusts slow down to a halt. They lay together after for a while then both continue there day together.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will do a chapter were Chief tops next 


	2. Chief fucks Arbiter

The Chief Sat back and relaxed on the sofa naked from the waist down, only wearing a black shirt with white capital letters reading "UNSC". His legs were spread wide, held apart with a firm grip by the Arbiter's scaly grey hands. The Chief admired his alien body strong and durable like his own. The Arbiter inched his body forward toward the sofa, and moved his reptilian head forward towards the Chief's throbbing erect length. Then he spoke, "I've been reading human medical texts, and by human standards, you are **very** well endowed." The Chief smirked held his cock by the base and smacked his length aganist The Arbiter's right mandibles. The Master Chief in his low sexy voice said "Would you like a closer look then?"

The Arbiter chuckled at the Chief's smug teasing attitude then said "Of Course" and spread his mandibles wide, slowly bringing his tongue towards the Chief's meat. Then licked swiftly upwards caressing the head of Chief's cock and causing him to buck his hips slightly. He always savored the feeling of The Arbiter who did not service his cock as often as he should, He needed this and he relaxed when Thel took the head of his penis into his mouth swirling his tongue along the bottom and sucking. Master Chief moaned out loud grateful that he was experiencing this, this was the 3rd time The Arbiter topped him off. It first happened in the jungles of Africa, sneaking up behind John while he was urinating waited until he finished. Then ground his own length against Chief's bodysuit while working the Demon's shaft with his hand John was still hesitant but was enjoying Arbiter's tug job. Chief eased up when The Arbiter got on his knees right there slurping and sucking on the Demon's cock. Chief fondly remembers holding Thel's armoured head down and coming deep down his throat. He reminisced while petting Arby's scaly head as did the same thing now his mandibles brushing and combing his bushy pubic hair. Arbiter leaned forward and continued pleasuring the UNSC's greatest hero. Taking his cock into his throat now John grabbed Thel by the back of his head and holding him while he thrusted roughly down his throat. Taking his cock deep into his throat and gagging on it as he went all down to the base, thrusting shallowly and skull-fucking the Arbiter as he groaned deeply in appreciation, Thel gagging on John's cock while sucking hard and humming. Arbiter didn't mind at all, he told John the Sangheili liked and even preferred rough sex and didn't have much stigma about gay relationships.

The Chief quickly pulled him of his cock with an audible pop a string of saliva connecting with his cock coming from his mouth. John motioned him upward and Thel didn't even need to be told he wanted to **please** the Demon. So he sat down in the Master Chief's lap and spread his legs until his touched John's. The sweat of their acts sticking their thighs together, and he brought his gray hips up grabbed the Chief's saliva drenched cock and slowly sat down onto it, sliding down deep until the Chief's testicles throbbed softly against his gray ass checks. The Arbiter groaned loudly his mandibles spread wide. John had his head thrown back and he was gasping silently as Thel continued to moan softly as he ground his hips against his cock, The Arbiter gasped and sighed silently then said "I love the way you fill me John, you must keep this secret" Master Chief looked into his cobalt eyes and smiled "I will." Then smacked The Arbiter's ass hard as he started thrusting up into it setting a slow rhythm his balls clapping against Thel's ass and keeping time as Thel moaned loudly each thrust interrupting yet punctuating his moans. Arbiter's body was bouncing lightly up then back down onto him with each thrust. Chief was looking him in the eyes as he smacked his gray ass again enjoying how he would clench against his cock.

Arbiter was in a haze of pleasure reaching down and starting to pump his own gray wood as John grabbed both his hips and quickened his pace slamming Arby hard back down after each buck. The Arbiter helped now bringing his hips and down in time with Chief now pleasure spiking each time John slammed up into his prostate which was starting to happen often almost every other thrust. Arbiter was moaning even louder close to his own orgasm. "Ooooh Demoooon" he said tugging hard on his own cock while slamming himself down on John's his prostate being prodded consistently with John's thrusting he slapped Thel's hand away, jerking The Arbiter's cock himself throbbing in his hand steadily. "Yes Demoooon- Right there" and he braced his hands on John's chest he was panting heavily as started drive in his ass at the right angle all while pumping The Arbiter's hard throbbing wood. Arbiter was slamming his ass down more erratically chasing his orgasm moaning loudly as John pumped his cock and fucked his ass. John had gripped his ass with one hand still pumping Arbiter's cock and squeezed his ass "oooooOOOh JOHN CUM INSIDE MEEEE" his moaning turning into yelling as he had the most intense orgasm ever spurting all over John's face and their chests all while being pumped through it.

John gripped Thel's hips his demand spurred John to drive even harder into him groaning shortly with each thrust. The Arbiter was moaning loudly John driving deep into him in a hurried erratic pace looking at the Arbiter jerking his now hard cock and slamming himself onto John trying to coax a second orgasm out. John smacked his ass again then drove deeply into Thel with a low guttural growl. John moaned loudly and Thel felt a massive wave of cum squirt into him, John continued to drive into and moaning loudly knocking the breath out of Thel while coming deep inside him. He grabbed his hips while slamming up into him spurting his seed deeper as he slammed Thel down onto his cock. Arbiter was moaning loudly tugging his huge gray cock faster, he loved the feeling of his ass bouncing and jiggling and slapping sound of the Demon going balls deep inside him. John slaps his ass again the gray flesh slick with sweat rippling while slamming up into him spurting the last of his seed. Suddenly, The Arbiter yells out roaring his pleasure as he slams down and grinds again him roughly. A huge spurt erupting and decorating Chief's chest as he slows his thrusts grinding back and thrusting shallowly against Thel, who grinds down in spiraling motions painting both their chests. Chief groans and he grabs his huge gray cock jerking it frantically as The Arbiter moans thrusting into his hand and grinding against him. Chief holds Thel as they ride out their orgasms. Then he slowly pulls out of him until his head remains inside enjoying the squeezing feeling then slipping out. Holding the exhausted Arbiter as his white cream drips out and roll down his thighs. The Arbiter smiles and hugs John as they lay together on the couch.


End file.
